


Ilusi

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Hisoka melihat August di asrama Mankai.Ditulis untuk #mekArkAnkAmiHari ke-9: Hisoka
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	Ilusi

**Author's Note:**

> Diinspirasi oleh epilog Luminous Circus dan backstage Hisoka SR [Banquet of Blooming]

Dengan Penpen dalam pelukannya, Hisoka duduk di bangku di halaman asrama Mankai dan menatap langit malam. Bulan purnama mengingatkannya akan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah malam itu. Malam di saat August melindunginya dari musuh dan mendorongnya dari tebing. Malam di saat dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada August untuk selamanya.

“Katanya orang meninggal nantinya jadi bintang di langit,” tutur Hisoka, matanya berkaca-kaca. “August, apakah kamu bisa melihatku?”

“Tentu saja.”

Mata Hisoka melebar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di samping pintu asrama Mankai, dari mana suara tersebut datang. Rambut hijau. Mata ungu. Berpakaian serba hitam.

Kok August terdengar seperti Homare ya?

“Sedang apa di luar?” tanya August sambil berjalan menuju bangku, jasnya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Jantung Hisoka berdebar semakin kencang saat August duduk disampingnya. “Eh, kamu tampak seperti baru melihat hantu.”

“Ini cuma mimpi, kan?” Hisoka mengucek matanya, tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. “Atau kamu Arisu yang menyamar?”

August mengeluarkan tawa kecil. “Percayalah. Kadang kenyataan itu lebih aneh daripada fiksi.”

Hisoka memeluk Penpen dengan erat dan menutup matanya. Mungkin dia kecapekan bekerja di barnya Guy.

Dalam hitungan detik, dia tertidur.

* * *

“Kamu berulah lagi ya, Christine!” ujar Homare kepada jam saku di tangannya. “Tapi jujur saja, dianggap sebagai sahabat kesayangan Hisoka-kun adalah suatu kehormatan.” Dia kemudian menatap Hisoka sambil tersenyum. “Mungkin dibalik semua keluhanmu, kamu sebenarnya berpikir begitu, Hisoka-kun?”

Hisoka tidak menjawab.

“Ketiduran lagi? Yah...” Setelah menyimpan jam sakunya, secara perlahan Homare menggeser Hisoka sehingga dia berbaring dengan kepalanya di pangkuannya. “Mimpi indah," kata Homare sambil membelai rambut Hisoka, " _December_.”


End file.
